<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rate my professors by kamunamis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203925">rate my professors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis'>kamunamis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lowercase, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an interesting but helpful review from one of kuroo's students</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rate my professors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in half an hour n it's not beta read</p><p>i just love the thought of kuroo being a chemistry teacher that doesn't shut up about his famous youtuber husband kenma (but with the added chaos of 'i'm not revealing his name')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuroo Tetsurou</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chem121</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quality: 5.0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Difficulty: 2.0</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>listen, i highly recommend him to be your chem professor. he grades fairly and is always willing to help students, which is a lot better than most of the professors i’ve worked with. he’s light on the reading and doesn’t do very many tests.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>one thing i do have to mention is, he never shuts up about his roommate. somehow, he manages to make every chemistry lesson loop around back to them. i feel like this class was half chemistry and half ‘listen to kuroo ramble about his roommate’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>his anecdotes about his best friend are cute, but sometimes they’re just disgustingly soft. usually my single classmates would complain about how they’re single by the end of it. my classmates and i made a bet trying to figure out whether or not his roommate is his significant other or just a close friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>long story short, none of us were able to figure it out. we did figure out that his roommate is some sort of famous youtuber though. we’re hoping to learn more about them in his next chem class.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and another thing, he’s very… unpredictable. he makes up these long speeches about teamwork and blood flow (he says it was from his days of being a volleyball captain), and he’ll say ‘docosahexaenoic acid’ instead of dha like a smartass. yes, i had to look up how to spell that. he looks like an evil rooster most of the time as well. i wonder if he’s ever tried to fix his bedhead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh! he and professor yaku also have this ongoing rivalry of who will give the best lab experiments, since many of us are in both of their classes. it’s hilarious, but also very frightening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>overall, if none of those reasons convince you to take his class, i can guarantee that he will definitely make it the best eleven weeks of your life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>